Alexandra Pond
by ink-spilled
Summary: The doctor and Amy fell for eachother. He thinks he's three days late, its been fifteen years.
1. Amelia & Alexandra Pond

It'd been three days since the doctor left Amy. Three days since he had succumbed to his feelings for her. He sat in the TARDIS contemplating the last few days. The feelings he had, he had feelings for Rose, but this was new. He had never met anyone like Amy Pond before. He had seen her as a little girl and now she was a woman. A beautiful ginger haired woman. The woman he loved. He sat with his head in his hands, he must return. He must get her back.

**On earth.**

Amelia Pond looked out of the kitchen window into the darkness of her back yard. She was washing the dishes, looking up into the sky occasionally. Hoping to see him, her raggedy doctor. At that moment she realised how normal she had become, washing dishes, ironing. No adventures, nothing. Occasionally she thought about the doctor and how long it had been since she saw him. Whether he cared.

"MUM!" a fifteen year old girl came crashing through the front door.

She was gorgeous, brown hair with peach lips, but she had the exact same eyes as her mother and her freckles. Amy paused for a second, then turned to face her daughter.

"oh hello dear, your back early."

"oh yeah I know, Rory was on about work and stuff."

"for god's sake Alexandra, it wouldn't hurt you once in a while to call him Dad!"

But the girl was already out of the room hanging her coat up in the hall. She was humming as she walked back into the kitchen.

"but he's not, he even said so. He's more of a step-dad." she tilted her head to the side. "well more of an ex-step-dad" she had a slanted, almost cheeky smile.

It reminded her so much of him. The raggedy doctor.

"oh he did, did he?" Amy's tone was brisk and annoyed.

"yeah, he said. Ohh c'mon mum, we always get into this argument. I know, why cant we just talk about it. Why cant you tell me who my dad is!?" Alexandra had the same harsh tone as her mother.

"he may as well be your father, He bought you up. He lived with you for all of your life."

"till you got divorced" the girl muttered.

"ohhh, one day ill explain and its not today" Amy smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "anyways do you want some tea, I doubt your da- Rory would have done any."

Alexandra half smiled again at her mother's slip up.

"erm yeah, I'm gunna pop in the bath so no rush, I'm filthy went dog walking" she was about to leave the room when her mum burst out laughing.

"dog walking! Rory got a dog?"

"no, his new girl friend has" she turned on her heels to leave when her mother spat.

"GIRLFRIEND?! Alexandra, why didn't you say anything"

"didn't think I need to" she took a few steps to wards the door before turning around to add "oh and mum how many times, its just Alex okay?"

Amy tuned back towards the sink and smiled to her self. She looked into the sky one last time. She froze. She could have sworn she just saw a blue box.

**In theTARDIS**

He could feel his hearts beating in his chest, they were beating so hard he was afraid they'd burst out of his chest. His palms were sweaty, he had no idea what to say. Whether he should apologize. Maybe he should, he wasn't exactly nice the night he dropped Amy home. Poor girl must have been confused. He was. One minute he tells her he loves her, next he leaves her. The TARDIS was in Leadworth and he almost didn't dare to get out but he knew he had to.

He stepped out into a field

"little bit off weren't you?" he looked at the TARDIS and laughed.

Nervous laughter.

He fixed his bowtie and proceeded into the village. It was around lunchtime on a Tuesday and he could already see things had changed. The were a few familiar faces but they looked much older. Then he had an awful feeling in his gut, he was late. He decided to cut to the chase and head for Amy's house, apologize and she'd want to come travelling again. That was the plan.

The doctor couldn't help looking around though, he loved this village. Everything reminded him of the first night he met Amelia pond. As he was walking briskly towards her house he saw someone. A girl.

But it wasn't the girl he was interested in, it was the man he was talking to. Rory.

He hid behind a wall, flicked a few switches on his sonic screwdriver and proceeded to listen in on Rory and the child's conversation.

"ahh Rory!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Alex I'm not doing it, your mother would murder me."

"ohh come off it, your practically my dad, Mum wont mind."

"she will, Alexandra I'm not calling in sick for you, so you can have the rest of the day off. You only have what two lessons left after lunch?"

"and.."

"well just go enjoy your lunch break, and we wont mention this to your mum."

"okay.. Can I have a tenner then?"

"oh Alex, how about five?" he moaned. Usual Rory the doctor thought.

"that will do, ill have the other five Friday"

The doctor peered from behind the wall. He saw Rory chuckle to himself and walk off with a Labrador , and a young girl with brown silky hair walk off to greet a group of friends.

The doctor was confused, who was the girl? Why was she so close with Rory?

The words she said repeated in his mind over and over…

"**your practically my dad,"**

**Amy Pond sat watching pointless day time tv when she heard a knock at the door. She had spent the day doing housework, cleaning her daughters room she was that bored. The knock at the door was getting faster and harder. **

"**I'm coming, I'm coming!"**

**Her mouth dropped when she saw who was stood on her door step.**


	2. not untill you tell me who he is!

"Alexandra! What are you doing here? Thought you were getting lunch in the village today? You have ten minutes to be at school!"

She looked up her mother doe eyed.

" I don't feel well." she sighed.

"Alex I'm not falling for that."

"I think I'm hungry sill" she whined and barged her way in.

"fine ill do you some fish fingers and then you get back to school."

Alex threw her arms around her mother

"I love you"

The doctor was nearly there. He was running through things to say. How to apologize. Explain that he acted irrationally because he was scared. He thought it was best for her to stay away from him, and live on earth because he couldn't stand to loose her on an adventure. He opened the gate. He was knocked the front door. This was very unusual to him.

Amy looked in the direction of the door,

"get that on your way out." she took her daughter's plate away.

"mum, I feel-"

She was cut of by her mother " Tuesday after lunch double maths am I correct? You cant out smart me

Pond" she laughed.

"ughh, I hate you!" Alex stormed out the kitchen, not even acknowledging the strange man on the doorstep just shouting. "she's in there."

Amy was chuckling as she walked to the door, but that stopped as soon as she saw who it was.

She froze, she couldn't move. He heart beating fast, her mouth dry. Then she felt it, anger, hatred, disgust, annoyance.

"what are you doing here!?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"Amy,.." The doctor stuttered.

"you'd better come in before Alex decides she's going to come back for round two. "The doctor wasn't really listening he was stunned at the fact she looked so beautiful. Amy was flustered. She couldn't decide whether to punch him or to kiss him.

" Amy. I'm sorry, I am. I cant apologize enough. I had to let you go, I was really scared. I wanted you to be safe and I attract trouble."

" got that right" She managed a smile.

"That's why I came back so soon, just come back with me."

"SOON! that's why I came back so SOON?!" Amy was angry again. "you call FIFTEEN years soon?!"

The doctor was stunned, fifteen years it cant be?

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"God I've missed you," she pulled the doctor in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"come with me Pond" he gave her a slanted smile, that reminded her of her daughter.

"I cant.." she looked down.

"I said I'm sorry. I want us to be together, why are you acting up."

"I'm not, I just cant"

"why? Give me one good reason."

"I have a daughter!" she blurted.

The doctor was stunned into silence.

"the girl talking to Rory" he muttered.

The door banged open.

"Mum, forgot my custard, I've told you stop leaving the door-" The girl froze.

"Alex I thought I told you, school now!"

"not un till you tell me who he is!" she had a sparkle in her eye.


	3. she was Amy Pond's daughter

The doctor didn't recognise the girl instantly. He had only ever seen her from behind.

"Hey, you were talking to Rory-"

Amy cut over him her eyes cold, as if she wanted to hurt the doctor. "Rory's her dad"

"no" Alex scowled, "he's a replacement."

The doctor was baffled.

"replacement?" He muttered.

"you should be at school Alexandra Pond!" Alex could tell her mother was getting annoyed.

"who is he!?" she gave the doctor a dirty look.

"Alex I'm going to count to ten and you best have left my sight!"

Amy's Scottish accent getting stronger, the angrier she became.

The doctor turned to face Amy.

"that girl asked Rory for money." He was so confessed.

Everything was happening so fast, he saw Amy, said sorry, kissed her, then suddenly this girl is here. Who is she?

"ALEXANDRA POND!" Amy was out of the room, the doctor saw her chasing after this girl.

Then it came to him, It was Amy pond's daughter, but not Rory's. A feeling of panic struck him. If she isn't Rory's daughter, who's daughter is she? Who was Alexandra Pond's father?


	4. ready to tell her?

"I'm so sorry about that doctor,"

Amy was angry and embarrassed. Alex had always been a handful, she had her mother's temper. Amy knew what it was all about, the way Alex would just scream at her and try and make life difficult for her sometimes. It was because Amy had never really told her who her father was, there wasn't a right time.

"I think we need to talk don't you" The doctors light tone was now serious, much more serious than Amy had ever heard.

"doctor-" Amy let her crimson hair fall over her face.

"Alexandra is it? " He looked up at the photographs taped to the fridge.

There was Amy, the most beautiful person in the world and this girl.

She was beautiful too, the most striking green eyes, and the same freckles as her mother. She would be the spitting image of Amy, if she was ginger. She wasn't at all, she had dark brown hair. The same colour as his.

Amy burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. You left me here, you didn't come back. I didn't expect you to. I thought you'd left for good. She was the only thing I had-"

The doctor cut over her.

"Amelia Pond, you stupid girl!"

Suddenly Amy became angry, how dare he call her that. He had no idea all the things she had been through. Not one idea.

"WHAT!?" she looked at the doctor, their eyes met.

"you could have called." He turned away.

"ohhh yes, simple. NO! its not as if I could look up you number in the yellow pages is it?" Amy scowled.

"you have no idea what we've done. Interbreeding." The doctor looked down to hide his face, hide the feeling of regret. " It was foolish. "

"well you cant send her back!" Amy was so angry tears were dripping down her pale cheeks uncontrollably. "She's a human being."

" No she's not, she's a _hybrid. _" The doctor was talking to Amy like she was a small child.

The doctor began to walk towards the door.

"She is your daughter!"

"yes, and I will probably have to watch her grow old and die."

Amy gasped, she had never thought about that before. He would live hundreds of years, regenerating. While Alexandra only had one lifetime.

"she needs to know you." Amy was now desperate, She knew that her daughter longed to know her other parent.

The doctor turned around to face Amy, the girl he first met as Amelia Pond. This little girl, this innocent sweet creature. Then he realised how much the child version of Amy looked Like Alex. Suddenly he had a thought the three of them, together like a …**family. **A smile appeared on his face. He had fallen in love with Amelia pond, and want going to look back, he had a second chance. Jenny had died, but Jenny was born a solider. Alex was a _Amy Pond's daughter. His daughter._

"_well maybe we should find her."_

_Amy breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_she'll come home, after school. Best to let her cool off, tennagers are not some alien species you can reason with, You have to let them let all their emotions out then they'll be fine."_

_This scared the doctor, a teenager. A teenage daughter. She'd answer him back and probably shout at him the same way she shouted at Amy at one point._

"_cup of tea?" Amy had a hand on the doctor's shoulder._

"_love one." _

_They sat around the kitchen table, the table where he first discovered his love for fish fingers and custard._

"_so any health problems?" he looked worried "how many hearts?"_

_Amy couldn't help but laugh._

"_she's fine, one heart. Word of advice, maybe you should start acting like a father, instead of the doctor"_

_He sighed and smiled._

" _so what sort of things does she like?"_

"_well all sorts, she changes everyday, but one thing has been the same since she was little, fish fingers and custard."_

_The doctor and Amy sat discussing Alexandra for hours, Amy showing him photographs and telling him stories. They both jumped as the front door swung open._

"_Mum, I'm home!" _

_Amy and the doctor were sat at the kitchen table, hearing the sound of Alex crash up the stairs._

"_time to tell her?" Amy put her hand on top of the doctor's hand._

_He smiled. Deep down Amy knew this would turn out perfectly._


	5. Alexandra maybe you should sit down

Things had not gone to plan much at all that night. It all started when Alex came downstairs muttering about this party she was going to tomorrow. Then she noticed the doctor was still there. The man who had witnessed the blazing row between her and her mother, was still here. Then her attention turned to the pictures on the fridge, several were missing. She looked up to face her mum. Something wasn't right. She looked on edge, so did the man.

"missed something have I?" she said coldly.

The doctor's hearts pumping, he had fought monsters, been in wars, tried to fool darkles with a jammy dodger. He had felt fear then, but nothing compared to the fear he was feeling now. He had no idea how she would react. What was he supposed to say? Hello I'm your Dad you've wanted to know me for years, well here I am! Only there's a catch, I live and travel in a blue box that's bigger on the inside and one thing I forgot to mention, I'm an alien. How could he say that, this girl was used to being normal. Getting up, going to school, attached to her blackberry and iPod, just like he was to his sonic screwdriver. There was a lump in his throat. Finally Amy spoke.

"Alexandra, maybe you should sit down."

The doctor looked at Amy, she had an expression that was worried, but her eyes told him she was half enjoying this. She had wanted this.

"I need to get the TARDIS" The doctor managed to say,

He needed to get air, needed to clear his head, He wasn't running away. He knew Amy thought he was.

"what so you can run off!" she whispered.

Alex want paying any attention she was texting.

"No. So I can show her." He looked over at Alex. "trust me,"

"I do, but you'll probably come back a year late!"

The doctor turned out of the door. Amy stood praying, hoping with every fibre in her being that he would come back.

Five minutes later, Amy heard it. The most beautiful sound, the TARDIS.

"He's back Alex." She smiled at her daughter.

"great, look what do you want cause Amber text me and she wants me to go over hers." Alex hadn't looked up from her phone since the doctor left.

"for god's sake Alex." Amy muttered under her breath.

The doctor appeared.

"miss anything?" he smiled, hoping Amy had told her.

"no I was waiting for you" Amy smirked,

"coward" he whispered to her.

"me?" she laughed.

For a second it was like how they were before. Bickering, but only because they loved each other.

"right okay can we get this over an done with, because I know what your going to say, obvious much? I guessed straight the way." Alex looked up from her phone.

The doctor swallowed, Amy looked scared.

"you did?" The doctor's hearts beating so fast, it almost hurt.


	6. you have facebook Pond?

"He's your new boyfriend." Alex looked up at the man stood in front of her, "can I go now?"

Both adults in front of her stood motionless, shocked.

"of course I would work it out. Its like alll you previous boyfriends-"

"Amelia Pond? Boyfriends?" He looked a little bit hurt " What boyfriends!?"

Amy looked at the floor.

"ohhh, sorry" Alex looked at the doctor. "that's awkward,"

The doctor notice they had the same, light way of speaking in awkward situations.

"mum he's not a nice as the last one, this one looks like ." She laughed.

The doctor turned to Amy.

"who's this , when he's at home?"

"Alex's maths teacher."

"my daughter thinks I look like maths teacher!" The doctor was half amused, half offended.

Then he realised, he didn't whisper that sentence. He also realised he had forgot Alex was in the room.

"what?" She didn't look at the doctor, she was glaring at her mum.

"sweetie, sit down," Amy smiled.

"No, I wont."

She turned to the doctor, "took your time didn't you!"

"ermmm-"

He was cut off by Alex. She stood right in front of him.

"why'd you run off!?" Alex was taking a step forward as she spoke forcing the doctor to step back.

"I didn't!" He was now pressed against the door, feeling to the handle to open it. He was scared if he didn't, she'd hit him or something, though he found her oddly amusing.

"course you did, why else would you leave me and mum."

" I, ermm, I didn't exactly know you were here." That made it worse, they were now outside.

"Alex, I never told him." Amy was behind her, "never got the chance."

"you have no idea what I've been through. "

"Alex, he didn't know." Amy was following them towards the bottom of the garden.

"I travel, a lot, you mum couldn't get hold of me."

"could have come back." Alex sounded just like Amy, when he first met her after being twelve years late.

"I did I'm here now."

"late though"

The doctor was unaware he was pressed up again the TARDIS door. He opened it, trying to escape.

" I'm sorry." he couldn't say anything else.

Alex was quiet.

"where are we?"

The doctor realised, they were in the TARDIS.

"this is the TARDIS" Amy put her arms around her daughter,

"what" Alex wanted to cry,

"this is why I couldn't get hold of the doctor, he lives here,"

"who?" Alex was confused.

"me, I'm the doctor"

Alex burst out laughing, both her parents were shocked,

"ohh you got me good, ha, I'm being punk'd aren't I? Good joke guys, wow the special effects are really believable."

"Alex go out side then come back in" the doctor instructed her,

She did as she was told, she stood facing a blue box. It began to fade, dematerialise.

"mum, MUM!" she screamed. " oh my gosh, that man abducted my mum."

A second later, it materialised again.

"she burst through the doors, "MUM!"

"is this yours, " The doctor held out a teddy bear.

" I lost this when I was 4, I cried for hours"

"time travel" Amy smiled.

Alex looked at the herself and the doctors reflection, she really did look like him.

"you really are," tears filled her eyes "my dad."

Amy held her daughter close, and the doctor held her too.

"wanna go somewhere?" The doctor smiled.

"can't" Alex looked down at her watch. "Eastenders is on."

The doctor laughed as he watched Amy and Alex walk out of the TARDIS.

"this one is good, read about it." Amy had her arm around her daughter,

"do you recon she'll get caught for murder?"

"you lot are pathetic, it's a TV show" the doctor had caught up with them.

"well you'll be watching a lot more of it, now you live here" Alex smiled up at her dad.

"he lives here now?" Amt raised an eyebrow.

"well you two are so back together right"

Amy looked at the doctor and smiled.

"right" He kissed her on the lips.

"ewww, people over 40 shouldn't do that!"

"oi you cheeky thing!" Amy laughed, the doctor laughed too

he was nearly 400.

"I totally have to update my face book status," she turned to her mum. "you might want to update your relationship status too"

They sat down in the living room. The doctor and Amy on the sofa, Alex in a chair.

"you have face book pond?"

Amy blushed.

"I'm ashamed pond." She shook his head mockingly.


	7. A month later

**A month later**

It was a Friday night, and Alexandra Pond was getting ready for a party.

"Mum!" she shouted. "call Rory to pick me up, im ready."

"okay sweetie,"

Alex walked down the stairs in a black dress, a very short black dress.

Alex walked into the kitchen, to see her father, in a tweed jacket and blue bowtie, reading the newspaper. He put down the paper to look at her.

"your not going out in that!"

"ohhh, thanks, I was expecting a Oh Alex you look lovely. Obviously you lot do compliments differently."

"I know how to give a compliment, that dress is nice, but to short and its time lords not 'you lot"

He stood up.

"come with me."

"where are we going Rory will be here soon." The walked out into the garden towards the TARDIS.

He opened the TARDIS doors.

"there's a wardrobe room in there, where whatever you want."

"OMG!"

"what does that even mean" He tuned to realise his daughter was no longer by his side.]

"where?" this place is massive.

"upstairs, on the right"

"got it"

The doctor saw Amy wander down the garden path.

"where's Alexandra, Rory's here?"

"she's getting changed,"

"dad, why do you have so many women's clothes!?" Amex was behind her father,

She stepped forward in a black dress, a little longer than the last, and a sequin jacket.

"wow, doctor. The TARDIS improved on the wardrobe."

"its Vivienne Westwood, mum!" Alex screamed.

Amy looked puzzled.

"since when did the TARDIS start stocking designer labels."

"since you left, I think she was trying to entice you back."

**After the party**

"**Mum, Dad. I'm home!"**

**She peered around the living room door. Her mum was sat watching 90210.**

"**was it good,"**

"**amazing, everyone loved the dress."**

"**put it back wont you. Think you dads in there anyway,"**

"**okay," she skipped to the back door bare foot, high heels in her hand.**

**She out her heels on when she got to the back door and wandered towards the TARDIS.**

"**thanks Dad," she saw him on the floor sonic screwdriver in his mouth. Obviously doing something to the TARDIS.**

"**keep it."**

"**really?"**

"**yeah, I wont miss it" She bend down and kissed her dad on the cheek.**

**She looked at all the controls, when something caught her eye. A picture, a picture of a stone angel.**

"**dad? Have you been taking pictures of our neighbours gardens?"**

**The doctor stood up.**

"**no, I may be alien, but im not a stalker." He laughed, "why?"**

**Alex had the picture in her hand and she showed him, "what's this?"**

"**a weeping angel. Evil things, cant move if you look at it though," he made his tone light, he didn't want to scare her. "why ?"**

"**well my friend has a statue just like this in her back garden."**


End file.
